


A secret outburst...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, Secrets, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: One night it was suddenly too much for Sherlock.





	A secret outburst...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of using 'blood'!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table, angry... so angry. About life, about bad timing, about his ineptitude to stop his heart from suffering.

It was not a sentiment he was used to. Bored, reckless, irritated by stupidity. Yes... but pure anger? No.

He looks around _his_ flat. _It's not my flat anymore, it's a bridal shop!_

The detective suddenly jumps from his chair, running to open the window… wishing to throw everything away! The vision of John and Mary in a sea of lilac unbearable.

 _It was supposed to be me! Why? WHY?_ He pushes his anger down, when his mind gives the only reply he can come up with: _He... He didn't want me. I can't be angry because an unreasonable dream does not become reality..._

He closes the window, unconsciously putting the decorations and other samples back into place when he had barged across the room.

His temper in disarray, crying, he walks to his bedroom and opens the closet. Then he punches the wall with his fists, pummeling it until the plaster cracks... Until he couldn't feel anymore and drops onto the floor shaking and exhausted, the pain replacing everything for a moment.

His last strength went into closing the door of the closet... Before he finally falls asleep on the floor, his fists caked with blood...

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of the series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in the comments if you have a request :)


End file.
